Regretting Last Night
by Chickee1
Summary: Spoilers for 'Boy meets Girl'. Horatio goes to dinner with Eric's sister, but what happens after that?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Regretting Last Night, PT 1

Author:Chickee1

Rating: PG-13, language

Summary: Horatio goes to dinner with Eric's sister, but what happens when she's found dead the next morning?

Disclaimer: The song used belongs to the music group LIFE HOUSE 'you and me'. I do not own anything or anyone from CSI Miami. I am only a fan who enjoys writing stories that take an interest in the show.

Authors Note: This is my first CSI Miami fic. I got the idea after the recent ending of the episode, 'Boy meets Girl'.

Horatio watched as Marisol walked away, 'what have I gotten myself into' he thought to him self, watching the beautiful brunette walk away. 'Nothing can happen…it's just a thank you dinner' he tried to keep telling himself, but the more he said it the more he knew it was a lie. I beautiful young woman, taking an interest in him, it had to mean more than what was actually going on and tonight he would find out.

Eight O'clock seemed to take forever to come along, but when it finally did, H was actually nervous. Knocking on the door, he waited for Marisol to answer and when she finally did he heart skipped a beat. Opening the door he was that she was wearing, a nice white blouse, with black tight jeans, right away Horatio noticed the shape it took of her body. "Hi, come on in, dinner's almost ready", she said moving out of his way. "You look nice tonight Marisol", he said as he walked passed her taking in a breath of her perfume as well. "Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself. Can I take your coat?" she asked. Without a word, he took off his suit jacket and made his way to the kitchen. "Is there anything I can help you with?" he asked, looking around. "No thank you, just make yourself at home".

Moments later, Marisol found Horatio in the living room looking at pictures of herself and Eric. "I didn't realize how close you and Eric were before", he said placing the picture down knowing that she was watching him. "He's a great brother, he cares for me which makes me wanna beat this cancer, knowing that I have someone who loves me and will always be there for me. I couldn't ask for a better brother". H slowly nodded his head in agreement. Walking over to the CD player, Marisol turned on some music as she slowly made her way over to Horatio. "Dinner's ready", she whispered. Taking his by the arm, they walked in to the dining room to enjoy their meal. As the two ate, Horatio couldn't help but hear the music in the background that was coming from the living room, listening to it made him think that this was more than a thank you dinner, but did he want something more to happen? He hadn't really given it much thought, considering it was Eric's sister and Eric worked for him.

**What day is it? And in what month?**

**This clock never seemed so alive**

**I can't keep up and I can't back down**

**I've been losing so much time**

**Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do**

**Nothing to lose**

**And it's you and me and all of the people**

**And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you**

When dinner was finished, H rose from the table, and took both his and Marisols plates and placed them into the kitchen. He stood leaning on the doorframe, watching her pick at things on the table, which brought a smile to his face. "Lt, what are you smiling at?" she asked rising from the table and staring at him. Horatio was at a loss for words, she looked for beautiful. Instead of answering her, he slowly moved towards her, taking her hand in his, they walked to the living room. "Would you dance with me?" he asked. Smiling Marisol nodded her head. Drawing her close, H leaned into her, with her head resting on his shoulders. They moved slowly to the music, both with great movement patterns.

**All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right**

**I'm tripping on words**

**You've got my head spinning**

**I don't know where to go from here**

**Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do**

**Nothing to prove**

**And it's you and me and all of the people**

**And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you**

"Horatio", whispered Mari as she slowly stepped back from Horatio. "What is it?" he asked questionably. "I have a confession to make…..I lied when I said that this was just dinner….I..you saved me. Not even Eric could have done what you did You believed in me and I couldn't ask for me...I..." Before she had a chance to finish, Horatio lowered his lips down to hers. Kissing her slowly than moving more passionately. "I know", he whispered between kisses.

**There's something about you now**

**I can't quite figure out**

**Everything she does is beautiful**

**Everything she does is right**

Trying not to break the kisses, Marisol led Horatio up to the bedroom. As she stood at the foot of the bed, Horatio stood and stared at her. "Is this not what you want Horatio?" she asked looking confused. "I was just thinking….of how beautiful you are", he said as he walked up to her, placing yet another passionate kiss on her. As slowly as it all began, quickly was the clothing removed and the love making began. Horatio went slow and steady, not wanting to hurt Marisol, but also wanting to up every moment with her. "Horatio…." she moaned, "What's wrong?" he asked. Opening her eyes she smiled and looked into his blue eyes, "I don't want this to end…..ever". Smiling back at her, he once again leaned his lips to hers, "Than let's make this last forever".

**Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do**

**Nothing to lose**

**And it's you and me and all of the people**

**And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you**

**and me and all of the people with nothing to do**

**Nothing to prove**

**And it's you and me and all of the people**

**And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you**

**What day is it?**

**And in what month?**

**This clock never seemed so alive**

End of first Chapter….R/R let me know if ya want more.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Regretting Last Night, PT 2  
Author:Chickee1  
Rating: PG-13, language  
Summary: Horatio goes to dinner with Eric's sister, but what happens when she's found dead the next morning?  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from CSI Miami. I am only a fan who enjoys writing stories that take an interest in the show.  
Authors Note: This is my first CSI Miami fic. I got the idea after the recent ending of the episode, 'Boy meets Girl'.

The morning sun shone through the windows and into Horatio's eyes. It took him a moment to realize where he was and when he felt a warm naked body cuddled up beside him he quickly remembered the night before.

"Horatio……." she moaned, "What's wrong?" he asked. Opening her eyes she smiled and looked into his blue eyes, "I don''t want this to end……..ever". Smiling back at her, he once again leaned his lips to hers, "Than let's make this last forever".

Looking at his watch, Horatio realized that if he did not leave soon he'd be late for work. Slowly he tired to rise from the bed without waking Marisol. "Horatio...where are you going?" whispered Marisol trying to open her eyes. "I have to head to work" he said as he rose from the bed and began to put his clothing back on. "I wanted to make you breakfast before you left, thought we could spend some time together today", she said rising from the bed as she pulled the blankets to her chest.

Horatio just looked at her and smiled, slowly he walked over to her side of the bed and sat down. Taking her face in his hands he placed a soft kiss on her lips, "I'm still full from last night. How bout we do lunch...my treat", he said with a smile.

Horatio heard a slight chuckle come from Marisol as he said that, making him smile more realizing what exactly he had said. "Okay, lunch...where and what time?", she asked. "Well if you don't have plans, I'll pick you up here around noon. But first I have to go to work". Rising from the bed once again, he placed a soft kiss on Marisol's lips and headed for the door.

"Horatio" called Marisol. Turning around, Horatio gave her a questionable look. "Do you regret what happened last night?" she asked. "Looking down, than rising his head with a smile, he shook his head, "It was the best thing that I would have possibly wanted, You were amazing and are amazing. Of course I don't regret it...we'll just take it one day at a time". Nodding her head in agreement, Marisol watched as Horatio left her bed room and heard him leave in his hummer. 'Is this what I want...what will Eric think?' she thought to her self.

Laying back down on the pillows, Marisol couldn't help but smile, 'He's such a great guy'. Just than a door slammed, and Marisol could hear footsteps coming up the stairs. "Horatio...is that you...did you forget something" she called as she rose from the bed again and headed for the door. "Horatio"?

H arrived at work about 39 minutes late because of traffic but was able to slip into his office before anyone would be asking him why he was late. Walking through the corridor, he couldn't help have a smile on his face. 'She's an amazing woman..but I can't let this interfere with work...and Eric' he said to himself as he headed towards his office.

The day went on quiet and slow, until it was almost noon. Horatio had kept on eye on every clock he could to see if time would go by faster so that he and Marisol could go and share lunch together, possible spend the afternoon off if it continued to be slow. But realizing the longer he stared at the clocks, the more nuts he was going to go, instead he decided to see what everyone else was up too.

"H, hey I just want to thank you again for everything you did for my sister. It really means a lot to me", said Eric walking up to Horatio. "I was just doing what I thought was right and by you not getting involved things went by easier," answered Horatio.

Smiling, Eric nodded his head, "Ya I know, I don't think that Marisol wanted my help, it makes it too personal, wouldn't be able to concentrate. But thanks again H. I owe you". With saying that Eric left and headed back to the labs. 'Eric how is this going to affect our personal and working friendship...myself and your sister...I did more than help her...'. Shaking his head, Horatio had to find something to take his mind off the worrying. He tried to keep telling himself that this was a good thing, him and Marisol, and that it could work.

Once again looking at his watch, Horatio realized that it was only 11:30, still having plenty of time before going for lunch. Heading back to his office he saw Calliegh and two other gentlemen standing in his office. "H, who are they" asked Eric coming up behind him. "I don't know Eric, but I intend to find out", he said walking to his office with Eric following.

As Horatio opened his door, the looked on Calliegh's face, one would have thought that she had just seen a ghost. "Horatio Caine?" asked one gentlemen. "Yes, what can I do for you officers?" he asked, as he placed his hands on his hips and tilted his head. "Eric, I think that you and I should leave", Calleigh suggested walking towards him.

"What's going on?" "Horatio Caine your under arrest for the murder of Marisol Delko" Calleigh hurried to Eric, as she could see the tears starting form in his eyes. Just than Alex came running into the office, hearing the news she came as fast as she could. Seeing Eric she ran to him placing her arms around him. "It's okay sugar". "You have the right to remain slight, anything you say or do can be used against you in the court of law"...As the officer took out his handcuffs, Horatio tried to fight them. Both men had to slam Horatio onto his desk. "I didn't do anything"

Looking at Alex, Calleigh and Eric, H took a breath. "I'll be getting a hold of you later on. Take my weapon and my badge..you know its protocol" As Calleigh walked over to Horatio she looked at him strangely... "Horatio you don't have your badge or gun on you". " you have a right to an attorney, if you cannot afford one, the state will provide you with one".

A look of disbelief came across everyone eyes in the room. 'How could I not have remembered my badge or gun...I wasn't even thinking this morning', Horatio thought to himself, realizing how the officers knew he was there. Lowering his head in shock, Horatio walked calmly as he was escorted out of the building, with his colleagues watching also in shock that their supervisor, the man they look up too, could be accused of such a crime.

The End of Part 2...R/R, let me know if ya want more. Thanks for the reviews on Pt 1.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Regretting Last Night, PT 3  
Author:Chickee1  
Rating: PG-13, language  
Pairing: Horatio/Marisol Horatio/Calleigh  
Summary: Horatio goes to dinner with Eric's sister, but what happens when she's found dead the next morning?  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from CSI Miami. I am only a fan who enjoys writing stories that take an interest in the show.  
Authors Note: This is my first CSI Miami fic. I got the idea after the recent ending of the episode, 'Boy meets Girl'.

A look of disbelief came across everyone eyes in the room. ''How could I not have remembered my badge or gun...I wasn't''t even thinking this morning'', Horatio thought to himself, realizing how the officers knew he was there. Lowering his head in shock, Horatio walked calmly as he was escorted out of the building, with his colleagues watching also in shock that their supervisor, the man they look up too, could be accused of such a crime.

What felt like hours, was only minutes since Horatio was escorted to the police station. 'How could I have forgotten my badge and gun...I was overwhelmed when I left...I didn't think. She was alive when I left...what happened', Horatio thought to himself as he sat alone in his cell. They were charging him with Marisol's murder even though as far as he knew the only evidence they had on him was that his gun and badge was there, no one else was telling him anything. "Horatio", he heard.

Rising from his bed he saw Calleigh walking towards him. "Cal, can you tell me what's going on?", he asked. "Guard, I need you to open the door.", stepping back, Horatio watched as the guard opened the door and Calleigh stepped in. "Horatio, I need a sample of your DNA", she said taking out a swab. "Okay...Calleigh please tell what's going on. You know that I could never do something like this." he pleated. Swabbing the swab around in his mouth than putting it back into her kit, she told Horatio to sit down.

"We've been examining the crime scene, we found..." Calleigh didn't know how to tell her boss this. She wished that she wasn't the one that had to tell him, but Eric had taken a leave of absence and Ryan and Tripp were taking care of witnesses, etc. "Tell me Calleigh...", he said looking into her eyes. "We found semen in the bed, and hair samples...also broken glass with blood...I need you to tell me what happened last night Horatio", she told him, not sure if she really wanted to hear the answer. Lowering his head into his hands, Horatio shook his head. "I can't believe this is happening, it was one night", he whispered.

"Last night I was over there for dinner, we ate, danced..cleaned up and I ended up knocking a glass over..I went to pick it up and I cut myself, so the blood on the glass is going to match mine. And as for upstairs in the bedroom...I'm not going to lie to you..it will also match me", he said slightly embarrassed.

"Horatio, this isn't going to help you know that right, all this it points straight to you. And I ran the ballistics on the bullets from your gun...they match." Rising from the bed, he stared at her with anger and sadness. "On my life Calleigh , I swear when I left she was alive, we were suppose to meet at noon for lunch. I left my gun and badge there because I wasn't' thinking. I know it doesn't sound like me, but I wasn't myself when I left."

Turning his back to her, Horatio lowered his head. 'One night...this should have never have happened...someone is setting me up', he thought to himself. "Hang in there Horatio, we're going to find out who's doing this", said Calleigh as she waited for the guard to unlock the door, not waiting for Horatio to respond.

"Alex have you determined the cause of death", asked Calleigh as she walked into the morgue. "Poor baby, saw what was coming. By the marking on her neck , looks like she was strangled first, seems to have put up a good fight. There's bruising around her forearms, like she was trying to block something from hitting her." "Alex turn off the lights for a second please", asked Calleigh as she took the UV light and focussed it on the neck. "You see this?" she asked as Alex came around to look.

"That looks like a partial. If we can find the owner of this print we might be able to clear Horatio's name." "Honey, you and I know that Horatio could never do something like this, but remember we have to follow all the evidence, but make sure you don't put your personal feelings for him before the evidence okay", said Alex putting a hand on Calleigh's shoulder. "Personal feelings...me...Horatio?" she said with a slight chuckle.

"Honey, you may be able to lie to yourself about this, but you can't lie to me". Looking at watching Calleigh's reaction, Alex saw that tears were beginning to form in her eyes. "Ohh honey, I'm sorry.". Pulling Calleigh into her arms, Alex held her as Calleigh let out the tears. "I don't know what to do...I don't know if I can do this without him", she sobbed. "It's okay, we'll think of something".

"Horatio Caine...heard you got yourself into a lot of trouble this time". Without even having to turn around Horatio knew exactly who it was, and it was the last person he wanted to see. "Rick Stetler", he whispered slowly turning around to see the IAB Sergeant standing in front of his cell with his hands on the bars and a smirk on his face.

"My my Horatio what have you done to land yourself behind hind bars. Was it sleeping with the sister of a member of your team...or was she just not what you had hoped so you decided to get rid of her." Horatio flung himself towards the bars, Rick could see the anger in his eyes and was able to move before Horatio could get a hold of him..

"God Dammit Stetler...What the hell do you want", Horatio said with rage in his eyes. "If I didn't move, we could add assaulting an officer to your list of problems. I just thought that I would stop by see how you were doing. It's going to be a very long time before you get out, because they'll never actually catch the real killer", Stetler said as he walked away laughing.

Horatio turned around and slammed his fist into the wall. A sudden pain ran through his hand, watching his knuckles tore and the blood roll from them. He lowered himself onto the bed and once again lowering his head and placing them in his hands.

"Ryan how are things going here" Calleigh asked as she stood beside him. "Not good, both the hair and semen samples match H's DNA". "Horatio said that they would, and I take it that the blood on the glass also matches his", she asked. Nodding his head, Ryan looked up at Calleigh, "Are you okay, you look like you've been crying." "I'm fine, I need you to run these prints, it may give us a lead", she said handing a partial print from Marisol's neck.

"You don't think that H's prints wont match." Ryan asked as he ran the prints. "I have faith that they won't be his. Just a gut feeling. Let me know what you come up with, I'm going to go and see how Horatio is holding up", she called as she walked out the door. 'I hope your right Calleigh, because this isn't looking good for him at all', Ryan said aloud.

"Guard, let me in please", asked Calleigh. Horatio didn't even hear Calleigh coming into his cell, at this point he didn't want anymore visitors. "Hey handsome, how you holding up?" she asked taking a seat beside him. Rising his head, he couldn't help but look into her eyes and see the sadness and confusion in them. "Considering I think I'm doing okay.. Hows the case going", he replied. "We found a partial print on Marisol's neck, Ryan's running it through now...Oh my god, what happened to your hand?" she asked seeing the blood all over his hand and the swelling that was surrounding his knuckles.

"I had a visitor", he whispered. "Guard I need something to clean this up with please", Calleigh called. Moments later, the guard brought Calleigh some bandages and rubbing alcohol to clean Horatio's hand up with. "You wanna tell em what happened?" she asked as she began to clean his cuts. "Stetler came and saw me, he knew that I couldn't do anything, he was provoking me, I should've known better." Horatio said shaking his head, "What did he say?" asked Calleigh. Closing his eyes and all of a sudden rose from the bed.

"What is it?". Helping Calleigh to her feet, he looked at her. "Something Stetler said...he said that it was going to be a very long time before I got out of here because they were never going to catch the real killer...you said that you had a partial print." Nodding her head, Calleigh looked at Horatio. "You don't think that Stetler..." "I wouldn't put it passed him, he had been following me...Calleigh come here", he said as he walked over to the cell door.

"Get the kit, Rick had his hands on the bars when he came to see me...you can run them against the Partial you found on Marisol". "Horatio, I want this to be true as much as you, but its along shot...but I don't want to see you in here anymore...I'll be back in a few". Leaving Horatio alone in his cell, for the first time since he'd been arrested, a smile came across his face. 'You may think your good Rick...But not good enough. We'll see who gets the last laugh'. Horatio whispered, as he waited for Calleigh to return.

I'll try and have chapter 4 up ASAP, until then please enjoy and R/R.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Regretting Last Night, PT 4  
Author:Chickee1  
Rating: PG-13, language  
Pairing: Horatio/Marisol Horatio/Calleigh  
Summary: Horatio goes to dinner with Eric's sister, but what happens when she's found dead the next morning?  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from CSI Miami. I am only a fan who enjoys writing stories that take an interest in the show.  
Authors Note: This is my first CSI Miami fic. I got the idea after the recent ending of the episode, 'Boy meets Girl'.

Leaving Horatio alone in his cell, for the first time since he'd been arrested, a smile came across his face. 'You may think your good Rick...But not good enough. We'll see who gets the last laugh'. Horatio whispered, as he waited for Calleigh to return.

After Calleigh had taken the prints that Stetler left behind on the cell bars, immediately she ran them to Ryan, telling Horatio to hang out. "I don't think im going anywhere", he said with a smile on his face. Turing around to see him smile, Calleigh couldn't help but go back into the cell and pull him into a hug. "I've missed that smile so much", she whispered and before Horatio could reply she had once again left, left him standing in a state of shock and surprise.

"Ryan, have you found a match for that partial yet?", asked Calleigh as she almost crashed into him. "Calleigh, slow down. And no I haven't yet, I've ran them through everything, it's like this person doesn't exist." Handing him another print, Calleigh smiled. "Run them against this print, it's long shot, but we may have something." "Where'd you get this?" Ryan asked as he ran the two prints against one another. "I'll tell you as soon as I know they match.".

"Lt Caine, you're being released.", the guard said as he unlocked the cell door, allowing Horatio to walk out. Turning the corner, Horatio saw Calleigh standing, waiting for him with a smile on her face. "You were right...the prints from Marisol's neck and the bar prints match...Stetler." Without words, Horatio pulled Calleigh into a hug, "Thank you" he whispered. Pulling away the two walked out to the Hummer.

"We need to find Stetler, and go back to Marisol's place, they has to be more evidence that he was there and that he killed her", Horatio said getting into the passenger side. "One more thing Handsome, you've been placed on temporary suspension, you are still a suspect, you can't help with this case. I am to take you home and that's it". "I know that Calleigh, and I know that you are going to follow through on that...But it doesn't mean that I will", Horatio said with a smirk on his face. Knowing exactly what he meant the two headed up to Marisol's place, to look for more evidence that they could use against Stetler.

"Ryan, I just got a heard Horatio is out for now but he's been placed on temporary suspension Calleigh I guess went to pick him up." Frank said walking into the lab. "So he can't help us out with this case...I may have found something here, take a look". Peeking this eyes through the micro-scope, Frank looked up. "And what exactly am I suppose to be looking at?" he asked.

Ryan let out a slight chuckle, "I've been running the fibres that Calleigh found on H's gun. At first they looked like they matched the fibres on his shirt, but when Calleigh brought me Stetler's finger prints, I found a fibre stuck to the print. I ran them together and they matched. Not to mention, that H didn't even have gun res a do on his hands, and from what he told us, he was in his office or with someone."

"So your saying that there's no way that Horatio could have fired that gun?" asked Frank. "Not unless he all of a sudden has a sink in his office to wash his hands. And there was no res a do on his clothing either." "Have you told Calleigh or Horatio about this?", asked Frank pulling out his cell phone. Ryan shook his head, "I tried but neither one are answering their cell phones".

"Horatio, what are we looking for. We've been all over this place twice", Calleigh said as she continued to use her UV light. "But you know what they say Calleigh, third times a charm... and I think I may have found that charm." Horatio said as he lowered himself to the doorway, "What did you find?"

Calleigh asked walking towards him. "It looks like...something off a ring. Pass me the tweezers please." Handing the tweezers to him, H carefully picked up the small object and placed it in the bag that Calleigh had pulled out. "There's blood on it...Doesn't Stetler have a school ring that he always wears?" asked Calleigh. "I do believe that you are right, and if I'm not mistaken, I'm sure that when we find him he'll be missing this part of that school ring".

Horatio said as his eyes were wondering, which caught Calleigh's attention even more. "What's wrong?" she asked. Placing his finger on her lips, he looked around and whispered. "We're not alone in here. Give me your gun Calleigh." Handing her gun to Horatio, she followed his lead as they began to walk out of the bedroom.

"You just don't know when to give up, do you Horatio. Just when I thought that I had gotten rid of you for good, it was going to make ti easier for me to get rid of your team once you were out of the picture", a voice called. Looking around Horatio drew Calleigh closer. "Rick, it's over, we have more than enough evidence to prove that you were trying to set me up to make it look like I killed Marisol, when really it was you". Just than Horatio heard the sound of a gun clicking, not knowing from which direction he yelled at Calleigh, "Calleigh, down"!.

I know a short chapter, but I wanted to leave everyone is suspense. R/R. Chapter 5 will be up soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Regretting Last Night, PT 5  
Author:Chickee1  
Rating: PG-13, language  
Pairing: Horatio/Marisol Horatio/Calleigh  
Summary: Horatio goes to dinner with Eric's sister, but what happens when she's found dead the next morning?  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from CSI Miami. I am only a fan who enjoys writing stories that take an interest in the show.  
Authors Note: This is my first CSI Miami fic. I got the idea after the recent ending of the episode, 'Boy meets Girl'.

"You just don''t know when to give up, do you Horatio. Just when I thought that I had gotten rid of you for good, it was going to make ti easier for me to get rid of your team once you were out of the picture"", a voice called. Looking around Horatio drew Calleigh closer. ""Rick, it''s over, we have more than enough evidence to prove that you were trying to set me up to make it look like I killed Marisol, when really it was you"". Just than Horatio heard the sound of a gun clicking, not knowing from which direction he yelled at Calleigh, ""Calleigh, down""!.

The house filled with gun shot, Horatio was able to knock Calleigh down trying to protect her from wherever the bullets were coming from, but as for himself, as soon as he heard the gun fire he felt a sudden sharp pain going through him. "Horatio?", whispered Calleigh, once the gun shots had stopped. Moving slowly she moved towards him, reaching for his neck to see for a pulse and sigh of relief was lifted when she felt one. "Horatio...Horatio get up", she called. "Calleigh...are you okay?" he whispered. "I'm fine, where are you hurt", she asked. "My shoulder...chest". Looking down at his chest, Calleigh saw that it was covered in blood as well as his arm. Quickly pulling out her cell phone, Calleigh dialled 911.

"This is CSI Duquesne I need an ambulance at Marisol Delko's resident, I have an officer down, in critical condition 2 GSW's, it's going to be okay handsome, help is on the way". All of a sudden she heard a slight moan, but it wasn't coming from Horatio. Rising to her feet she followed the moan, and soon found as to where it was coming from. Lying on the floor surrounded by blood was the body of Rick Stetler. "Help me", he tried to chock out. "Calleigh...help me".

Looking down at him, she saw the intent of his injuries, seeing that Horatio had hit him right in the heart, and was losing a lot of blood she knew there was a good chance that he wasn't going to make it. "The ambulance is on its way". Walking back to Horatio, she could see that he was getting worse. "Hold on handsome, the ambulance is coming," Calleigh murmured as she stroked his face. Just than the sound of the sirens could be heard, within moments they were loading Horatio into the ambulance.

Alex had been called to get Stetler's body. The paramedics tried to revive him, but had no such luck. Calleigh stood outside, her hands covered in Horatio's blood, but she didn't' notice, she was to concentrated on the ambulance taking him away. "Calleigh, why don't I take you home so that you can get cleaned up?" Ryan suggested, slowing placing his hand on her shoulder. Slowly nodded her head, she allowed Ryan to take her home, as she got into the Hummer, she watched as Alex helped load Stetler into the back of the corners van. "So do you know what happened? I mean why Stetler did this?" asked Ryan as he drove away.

"He and Horatio never saw eye to eye, he blamed Horatio to Yelina leaving, for his job being in jeopardy. He figured this was the only way he could get back at Horatio, set him up for murder, or kill him. He may have succeeded in both", Calleigh cried as she lowered her head into her hands. "Calleigh, Horatio was cleared of the charges, and he is going to make it. I'll take you home, you can get changed and we'll head to the hospital." Nodding her head, Calleigh wiped the tears from her eyes as they pulled up into her driveway. Within moments, Calleigh had emerged from her house and headed back to the hummer where Ryan was waiting for her.

She had a quick shower and thrown on a set of clean clothes. "I just got a call from Tripp, he's at the hospital and said that they were just taking H into surgery" Ryan said as he started the vehicle and he and Calleigh headed to the hospital. Arriving at the hospital, Calleigh ran in search of Tripp, she found him sitting in the waiting lounge. "Frank, how is he? Is he out yet of surgery?". Rising from his chair, Frank placed his hands on Calleigh's shoulders.

"Calleigh, I need you to take a seat. He's still in surgery. He's going to be awhile." Sitting down, Calleigh, placed her head in her hands. 'Our Father, who art in Heaven, hallowed be thy name; thy kingdom come; thy will be done on Earth as it is in Heaven. Give us this day our daily bread; and forgive us our trespasses as we forgive those who trespass against as; and lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil. God, please let him be okay. I don't know what I would do without him. Please don't take him from me, spare his life. Enough life has been lost throughout this, please give him another chance.' Calleigh silently prayed.

2 hours later, the doctor finally came out of surgery. Alex was sitting with Calleigh who had been crying, and praying for Horatio to be okay, as soon as she saw the doctor walk towards them, both stood quickly. "I'm doctor Osmond, I was the one who operated on Lt caine." "I'm Detective Tripp, Ryan Wolf, Alex Woods and this is Calleigh Duquesne. How is he doctor?".

"He lost a lot of blood and we had to repair the damage done by the bullet to his shoulder. The bullet to his chest didn't hit any major arteries. He's going to make it, he's sleeping right now, he needs his rest and I suggested the same to all of you." Dr. Osmond said looking at everyone, who was glad that this nightmare was over. "Can we see him for a minute?" asked Calleigh. "Only for a moment, like I said he needs his rest". "Calleigh, you go and see him sugar, we'll wait till he's feeling up to it", said Alex as she watched Calleigh follow the doctor to Horatio's's room.

"You can stay only for a few minutes", said the Dr, as he closed the door. Pulling a chair up to the bed, taking his hand in hers, Calleigh gave it a soft kiss."Horatio, I'm not going to leave you, I'm going to be waiting here for you. You can't leave me...I need you", she whispered. "You'll always...have...me", coughed a slightly sleeping Horatio.

"Oh my god, your awake" cried Calleigh. "Cal...go home...come back when...you've had sleep", he whispered. "I don't want to leave you again", she said, brushing his hair off his face and kissing his forehead. "I'll be here...go". "I'll be back in the morning". Giving him one last kiss on the head, Calleigh walked towards the door, and stopped. "Go", Horatio said once again. Smiling at him, she walked out the door and headed home.

End of Chapter 5, Chapter 6 will be up soon. Thanks for reading. R/R.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Regretting Last Night, PT 6  
Author:Chickee1  
Rating: PG-13, language  
Pairing: Horatio/Marisol Horatio/Calleigh  
Summary: Horatio goes to dinner with Eric's sister, but what happens when she's found dead the next morning?  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from CSI Miami. I am only a fan who enjoys writing stories that take an interest in the show.  
Authors Note: This may or may not be the last chapter...see how things go. Thanks for R/Ring.

"I'll be here...go". "I'll be back in the morning". Giving him one last kiss on the head, Calleigh walked towards the door, and stopped. "Go", Horatio said once again. Smiling at him, she walked out the door and headed home.

'2 weeks ago that Horatio was accused of murder, 2 weeks ago that Eric's sister was found murdered in her apartment. 2 weeks ago that Horatio proved it was Rick Stetler. 2 weeks ago that Horatio almost lost his life saving mine.' Calleigh stood beside the man whom was released from the hospital just days before, as they both listened to the priest say a prayer for Marisol Delko.

**_Every now and then soft as breath upon my skin  
I feel you come back again  
And it's like you haven't been gone a moment from my side  
Like the tears were never cried_**

"God bless this body and this soul, lead her to the way in your kingdom, may she rest in peace. Through the father, the son and the holy ghost..Amen", the priest finished as he closed his bible. Eric was the first to lay a rose on his sister's coffin, as the lowered it into the ground. "Rest in peace, Marisol. I love you".

"Eric, honey I'm so sorry for your loss", said Alex as she pulled Eric into a hug. "Thanks Alex, I appreciate it". Looking towards Horatio, whom he had been avoiding since the whole thing ,Eric lowered his head. "Honey, go and talk to him, sort things out", Alex said giving him a push. "I don't know how to face him anymore Alex...I don't know what to do". "And you wont unless you talk to him". Nodding his head, Eric walked up to Calleigh and Horatio. "H..you gotta second?" he asked. "I'm going to go and talk to Alex" Calleigh said as she walked by Eric and giving him a slight tug on his arm.

**_Like the hands of time are holding you and me  
And with all my heart I'm sure we're closer than we ever were  
I don't have to hear or see, I've got all the proof I need  
There are more than angels watching over me  
I believe, I believe_**

"I'm sorry for you loss Eric", Horatio said, trying to look past the anger in Eric's eyes. "Thanks, H. But I need to know what was going on between you and my sister", he said looking straight into his boss' eyes. "It was just dinner, that happened to lead to something else. I should have handled things better, and for that I do apologize. It should have never had happened". "So you regret it", asked Eric. "Things are complicated Eric, I thought it might have been right...but it wasn't...yes I do...I do regret it and I'm sorry", Horatio said lowering his head in shame, knowing that he had told Marisol that he didn't regret their one night together.

"I'm sorry too H", Eric said in a low whisper. "What do you have to be sorry about?" asked H. "For doubting you, I mean I didn't even give you the benefit of the doubt that you could be innocent. I just looked at the evidence and thought that you...you had actually killed my sister". A tear came down Eric's face, realizing what he had said and thinking of his sister and the fact that she was actually gone.

**_That when you die your life goes on  
It doesn't end here when you're gone  
Every soul is filled with light  
It never ends and if I'm right  
Our love can even reach across eternity  
I believe, I believe_**

Horatio walked closer to Eric, placing a hand on his shoulder, "You were hurting. You have no need to apologize to me. I'm just sorry that it was my problems with Stetler that got your sister killed". "At least she's at peace now, no more suffering...no more cancer", he whispered, turning his head back to her grave. "It'll take time Eric, but it will get better". Giving a slight smile, Eric shook Horatio's hand and headed off.

"Is he going to be okay?" asked Calleigh, as she watched Eric walk away. "It'll take some time, but I think he'll be able to pull through". "It's just that I know how he was when Speedle died, and now his sister, it's going to be hard on him", Calleigh said looking at Horatio. Looking down into Calleigh's eyes, he smiled. "And just like Speedle's death, we help him through it."

**_Forever, you're a part of me  
Forever, in the heart of me  
And I'll hold you even longer if I can  
The people who don't see the most  
Say that I believe in ghosts  
And if that makes me crazy, then I am  
'Cause I believe_**

"You know I don't believe I ever really thanked you", Horatio said as he and Calleigh headed back towards the car. "Thanked me for what", she asked. Stopping in his tracks, he turned and smiled. "Thanked you for being you, for sticking with me throughout this whole thing. I don't think I could've done it without you."

Lowering his head, he placed a soft kiss on Calleigh's lips, "Thank you". "You know handsome, I would've stuck by you no matter what the circumstances, I care about you, no matter what happens." "Calleigh you know how much I care about you?" asked Horatio looking down at her. Smiling Calleigh nodded her head, "of course I know". "Well do you know much...I love you?" asked Horatio, as he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it.

**_There are more than angels watching over me  
I believe, I believe  
Oh I beleive_**

"I'm pretty sure I have a good idea", she said as she brought her hand behind his head and lowered his head to hers. "I love you too Handsome", she whispered as she placed a soft kiss on his lips. After taking a moment staring in each other's eyes, the two laced their hands together and headed towards their car, hand in hand, so much in love. Although a life was lost, a new one began.

Thanks for reading and reviewing. This is the end...for now.


End file.
